


Roses

by pinkstrawsrawr



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Heartbreak, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkstrawsrawr/pseuds/pinkstrawsrawr
Summary: Felix would be home any minute and while Dorian liked his fair share of drama every now and then, he was not looking forward to this particular scene...





	

Dorian was pretending to read, but why he was trying to fool himself he couldn't fathom. Really his focus was on the time. Felix would be home any minute and while Dorian liked his fair share of drama every now and then he was not looking forward to this particular scene. They had been together three years. Lived together for just as long and today their relationship had ended. Felix just didn't know it yet, but Dorian hade made the decision for both of them. He had always been the decision-maker of the two. Felix was far too unreliable to ever stick with _one_ choice. Dorian should've known what it meant; that first date they had three summers ago. They'd gone for ice cream. Dorian had decided on a single scoop of walnut sorbet, but Felix had chosen three different flavors. It had been a disaster. Three scoops for a small cone on a very hot day. The ice cream had melted before Felix even had a chance to finish. It wasn't that he necessarily had wanted all that ice cream. He just hadn't known what he wanted. Instead of going with one scoop, he'd gone with three, afraid to regret his choice later on.

In hindsight it's driving Dorian crazy. But really, how could he know what it meant? That the scoops were a symbol. A warning. It was only now that it truly made sense; the man even ate like a cheater.

Dorian pretended to read some more.

It was almost a relief when he heard the door open.  _Almost_.

 

 

He slammed his book shut and breathed in deeply. Exactly how do you face someone who's betrayed one's trust? With a good posture and dry eyes, he told himself and straightened up. He wasn't the one who should be ashamed after all. 

Then Felix, the bastard! He'd bought flowers. Red roses of all things.

”Some roses for my rose”, he said, handing Dorian the bouquet and tenderly kissing his cheek.

”Ah”, Dorian said and accepted the flowers without argue. ”I shall put these in water.” He said it so lightly he wanted to smack himself. Hard.

He went to the kitchen.

”Cold”, Felix called after him.

”I know darling”, Dorian called back and turned the tap to cold water. Maker forgive him for being a tad distracted. His life was about to change and he had been about to put red roses in warm water. What a scandal that would have been. Even bigger than finding out from your boyfriend's shag what had been going on these past few weeks.

”Is something wrong?” Felix asked as Dorian arranged the flowers properly in the vase he'd gotten from Felix's mother last Christmas.

He put the vase on the table and eyed the bouquet. Ironically the roses looked tired, as if they too had had enough.

”Dorian?”

Felix really did look like he had no idea what was going on. Dorian envied that and wished he would've been kept in the dark for a while longer. He was fond of their life, but disappointed in how easily Felix had chosen to throw it away.

They never spoke of the first time it happened. Or the  _last_ time as Felix had made him believe. After Felix had begged for forgiveness and literally thrown himself at his lover's feet they had sworn to never mention it again and they hadn't. Dorian had never held that against him. Had kept his mouth shut about it, like it had never happened at all.

But now, it was a repeat and it couldn't be ignored for the second time.

"Do you have a headache? Have you been reading without your glasses again?" Felix asked.

He looked genuinely concerned. How could he look into his lover's eyes all the while _knowing_? Dorian sat down and tried to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to say, because he would not be able to take it back.

He sounded oddly detached as he spoke.

”You slept with someone else.”

Felix scratched the back of his neck as if in thought.

”Who told you?” he asked.

”Does it matter?”

The silence in between them stretched out until it seemed to become as vast as an ocean.

Dorian gave in and slid his cell across the table. Felix only had to look swiftly to recognize the name and the text.

”I don't know what to say”, Felix finally said, which didn't really mean anything.

”You're not even going to try and refute my claim?”

”I see no reason to lie.”

” _Hm._ Well, how about that?”

Felix reached his hand across the table, his fingers lightly tugging on Dorian's. Dorian pulled away, letting his hands rest on his lap.

”I love you", Felix said.

Dorian scoffed.

”Oh, but I get _that_ speech.”

”I never mean to hurt you. I just..."

” _Mm_ yes and once upon a time I was more generous, but it appears I have developed _feelings._ I know, I know. It is a disappointment for us both.”

”I would do anything to make this right.”

”Anything?”

”Anything.”

”You would leave?”

”Dorian.”

Dorian did a dismissive wave with his hand.

”Blame it on getting older and boring, but I want a commitment.”

”You're ending us? Right now?" 

”I am only going to say this once. I want you out, Felix. Tonight. Don't make me beg, not for that please.”

”Let me just pack a bag.”

Dorian stayed in the kitchen as Felix retreated to their bedroom to get some clothes.

”It's that easy for you?” Felix asked as he returned, bag in hand.

It had taken Dorian quite some time to let Felix in. And it would take quite some time to let him go. They both knew that. Why rub it in?

”Yes”, Dorian answered. ”I am a practical being after all.”

Felix looked like he didn't quite believe him. It was true that Dorian was not practical when it came to a lot of things: clothes, for example. He favored fashionable over comfortable every time. But he was practical when it came to love. He had to be. It was going to hurt, he knew this, but at the end of the day he would survive. He had been through worse, after all.

It wasn't until he'd closed the door behind his former lover that he let his posture go and slumped. He went back to the kitchen and looked at the red roses. He allowed himself a rare moment of weakness and cried.

 

Then he wiped his tears.

 


End file.
